


Some Things are Better Left Unsaid

by sunshineandseamonsters



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandseamonsters/pseuds/sunshineandseamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Birthday ficlet, for an incredible friend. </p>
<p>
  <i>There were things about her that Edward could not ignore. The curve of her lips, the quirk of a rare smile on her stony countenance, the airiness of her chuckle and even the line of smooth thigh that was hinted by the white silk of her dress</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things are Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatfilmgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfilmgirl/gifts).



There were things about her that Edward could not ignore. The curve of her lips, the quirk of a rare smile on her stony countenance, the airiness of her chuckle and even the line of smooth thigh that was hinted by the white silk of her dress. 

It was a shame that Isabel Neville had been promised to his brother, George, when they were young.

Now he sat on his throne, glancing down at the vision in her mourning white, forcing himself to keep his regal composure and not blatant stare at the new widow. But he assured himself it was perfectly normal to let his eyes over Isabel Neville. Brother’s widow or not. He had loved her in silence for long enough. 

Now, in the haze of candles and smoke from the fires, Edward’s mind was clear. He was resolved. 

He would have her.

***  
It was central to his plan to not engage with Isabel, at least not for a while. But he found ways to do other things, when he was certain no one was around. Little touches on bare skin in the corridor, an attendant privately ordered to attend to her every whim at meals, and even handwritten notes left in his personal hand, underneath her pillow. “Little encouragements,” Edward had told himself, “encouragement, not...well not what some of the courtiers had been whispering...”

His quiet persistence gave Edward his own reward, despite the court gossips. 

There had been a slip of paper under his pillow. 

And on that night, Edward refused to keep his passions to himself any longer. 

As usual, Edward took his nightly walk in the castle battlements, letting the warm summer breeze run through his hair. His only errant thought was that perhaps later, different hands would be fingering through his curls.

He took the longer way to his rooms, passing Isabel’s quarters, glancing at the flickering light under the door. 

By now, he knew the door by memory. All the veins that coursed up and down the wood grain, each seemingly intertwined into the next. Soon he was mesmerized by the sight, tracing each line, two lifelines that irrevocably wove into each other. 

He had hoped there was some meaning to this useless act.   
The door soon opened under his fingertips. 

***  
The next week, Edward slipped out of the castle with his lady love, his Isabel, as she had always been. As he had always known. 

And under a willow tree, as he had promised her when they were young, Edward Plantagenet and Isabel Neville rewrote history.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAT! I hope you enjoyed this little bit of crack :D


End file.
